Tails Message
by SmashSamurai
Summary: Sonic goes to see Tails, but only to see a letter from him that he will die from an unchecked illness. As Sonic cries and waits for the message in the statue Tails left for him, Sonic is thinking if Tails really died.


In the Mystic Ruins, deep within its forest, a blue blur, named Sonic the hedgehog, was running through the jungle grounds at phenomenal speed. Known for having speed that surpassed the sound barrier; which he used to defeat the evil, menacing Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik many times to save the world he loved so much, thw world's greatest, fastest hero was on his way to see his friend, Miles Prower (who was commonly known as Tails since he had two tails instead of one), who lived in a workshop in the area.

Sonic began to slow himself as he was apporching the workshop his best, long time buddy lived in. As he reached the steps that led to his friend's workshop, Sonic walked up the stairs to greet his friend. However, Sonic saw a statue replica of Tails standing in front of the workshop door. "Strange..." the blue hedgehog thought. "I wonder why that's there?" Suddenly, he saw a note on the ground next to the statue of Tails. "Huh?" Sonic spoke softly as he picked the note up and read it. It said...

_Dear Sonic..._

_When you read this letter, I will no longer be alive. I am sorry to make you sad, but I am about to die from a serious, but mysterious illness that may have been attributed to my two tails somehow. I don't know what it is exactly, but I was afraid to tell you this until now._

_Still, before I do die, I want to say one last goodbye..._

_I will always remember you. You have always been a big brother to me. We had so much fun together as friends. I may have never been the way you have known me if we never met. I will never forget all those times we spent together. All those times we defeated Eggman, or adventures together...but now, this all must come to an end. I am not able to live longer, because of this mysterious illness._

_  
I leave this stone statue I made for you, so that you will always remember me when you look at it. It has an electronic message that you can hear by pressing a button located around its left ear. Please wait. It will take a minute to load._

_  
I will always remember you, Sonic. Please, never forget me._

_From,_

Miles "Tails" Prowler

Sonic started to cry. He never knew his friend had an illness that would one day, cause him to die. As Sonic pressed the button on the statue Tails told him about, Sonic sat down to remember the good times he had with his long time friend while waiting for Tails last message.

But it only took a second for Sonic to remember something Tails said a few days back. Tails said that he was going to attend an art presentation show with Professor Pickle in Spagonia. Sonic did not bother to think why he was actually going there, but he knew that Tails left the previous day to go there. Sonic started to wonder: Tails sounded very well back then. Was he really dead? Or better yet...

Why did Sonic come to visit Tails?

Sonic continued to wonder why he came or if Tails was still alive. Suddenly, the message in the statue spoke after a minute of loading. As Sonic sat near the statue, he heard the message as it said...

"This statue of Miles 'Tails' Prowler will self-destruct."

A now alarmed Sonic widened his own eyes. He yelled,

"What the..." Then the staute blew up next to him; sending Sonic a few feet across the air. As he hit the ground, Sonic screamed in pain from the burns from the explosion.

"What was that about?" Sonic asked himself. Did he do something bad to Tails? Did he make him angry?

Suddenly, Sonic heard the voice of a tough guy laughing. Neglecting his pain as best as he could; Sonic picked himself up quickly and looked in the direction of the laugh. Then Sonic saw a figure he recognized.

"KNUCKLES?!" Sonic shouted. The red echidna, who must have been slacking off from his guardian duties told Sonic,

"HA HA! I got ya! You have to admit, that was a good one!" Although Sonic was relieved that Tails was not dead, but in Spagonia like he told Sonic, the blue hedgehog growloed with anger and shouted,

"Why you little!" Sonic ran towards Knuckles so quickly with rage fueling him. Knuckles, however, narrowly escaped, and glided across the gap between a mountain wall and the platform Tails' workshop was on. He caught onto the mountain wall, and as he began climbing it; Knuckles taunted Sonic by saying,

"Come and get me, Sonic!" As Knuckles climbed the wall, Sonic was on the ground in the gap Knuckles crossed, and that blue hedgehog had so much rage inside, that he screamed and swore at Knuckles as he climbed away. Of course, that was all Sonic could do, since he could not climb the wall after Knuckles.


End file.
